Imprint
by Kystergurl
Summary: So basically Bella goes to La Push to see Jake and Paul imprints on her. Paul doesn't tell her wanting her to fall in love with him on her own. Will Bella fall for him or will things get bad when the Cullens return to Forks?  First fanfic so please review
1. Imprint

Unfair. Boring. Miserable. This is my life in a nutshell. My life used to be perfect. I had an amazing boyfriend ( who happened to be a vampire), a best friend who cared about me, lot's of friends and no worries at all. But all that changed last fall. Edward ( my vampire boyfriend) left because of a little accident. Jake ( my best friend) turned out to be a werewolf and now refuses to talk to me for reasons still unknown to me. All my friends have given up on me. What happened?

I got up this morning and decided I had had enough. I got dressed hurriedly and ran downstairs.

"Where are you going this early in the morning Bells?" Charlie asked me suspiciously.

" Oh nowhere.. just down to La Push to see Jake," I answered edging towards the door.

"Okay. Well have fun kiddo." He replied turning his attention back to the T.V. I rushed towards my truck and put the key in the slot. The engine roared to life and I pushed my truck to new speeds trying to get there. After a drive that seemed to take forever I pulled up in front of Jake's house. Billy answered the door when I knocked.

" Jake's not home right now. He's out doing errands for Sam." He informed me. I mumbled thanks and sat down in my car to wait. I _was_ going to get an apology from him. I must have dozed off because I was startled awake by angry tapping on my window.

" What are you doing here Bella?" Jake hissed angrily. I jumped back, startled by the resentment in his voice.

"I need to talk to you." I told him. He gestured for me to continue." Alone." I said nodding towards the pack. He sighed but followed me down to the beach.

Listen Jake, I don't know why you won't talk to me but I am sorry for whatever I did to you okay?" I said straight out.

"Okay I forgive you. But to be honest I am the one who needs to apologize. I have been a total jerk to you and there is no excuse." He told me.

"So, friends?" I asked.

" Friends" he answered, his face breaking into the grin I knew and loved. "Now come on. I wanna introduce you to the pack." He took my hand and led me back to Sam and the pack.

"Guys this is Bella!" He shouted to them once we were in hearing range. " Bella this is Sam, Jared, you already know Embry, and Paul." He pointed them out as we got closer. I looked over each of them and smiled. Sam looked nice, Jared looked sweet and Paul looked kinda intimidating. And on top of that he was looking at me strangely. Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I scooted closer to Jacob, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. Jake growled at Paul.

"No. How could you do that Paul? Come on!" He yelled and ran at Paul. He exploded into a russet wolf in midair.

" NO!" I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

I started to run towards the fighting wolves but I was held back by strong arms. I struggled until the wolves had disappeared, then I slumped in defeat. Sam ran off into the woods after telling Jared and Embry to take me to Emily's. They dragged me to my truck and started the engine.

"Are you okay Bella?" Embry asked quietly once we were going. I shook my head and took a couple deep breaths trying to calm myself.

"We're almost there. Oh and don't stare at Emily. Sam doesn't like it." Jared warned me. I nodded and stared out the window. Soon we pulled up to a small but homey cottage. Flower beds and beautiful trees surrounded the house. Jared opened his door and went around to help me out. I accepted his steadying hand gratefully. Embry put his hand on my shoulder so I wouldn't fall over as we walked towards the house.

"Hello Jared, hey Embry. Where's Sam? Is it Jacob and Paul again?" asked a soft voice as we walked in.

"Unfortunately yes. This is Bella by the way." Jared answered. Emily turned around and smiled. I held back a gasp. One side of her face was covered in thick red scars. Embry nudged me and averted my gaze.

"Oh nice to meet you Bella! I'm Emily." She answered. I then heard footsteps and Jacob and Paul walked in with fake smiles pasted on their faces like everything was fine. Jacob mock punched Paul and they laughed but there was too much tension behind it. I could tell there was something wrong. But what was it?

POV

I don't know exactly what happened. I looked at this girl, Bella, and I felt a warm, whole feeling. I knew I was staring but I couldn't help it. She was beautiful. Suddenly Jacob growled and the next thing I know he is flying at me in wolf form. I phased in a split second and defended myself. I heard Bella scream and my heart wrenched in pain at the sound. I ran into the woods and Jake followed biting at my flank.

_Come on Paul! How could you man! You know I love her! _ Jacob yelled at me

_You know these things can't be helped Jacob! Lay off! _I yelled back.

_Guys! Stop and head back to Emily's. We'll talk about this later._ Sam ordered. The alpha was too much to resist.


	3. Chapter 3

POV

Jacob and I phased back and got some clothes. Sam followed us, watching warily just in case.

"Act normal. Like nothing happened, so we don't freak out Bella." Sam ordered. Jacob glowered at me while I looked at the ground. We headed back to Emily's. As we neared I heard Bella introducing herself to Emily. Sam pulled me inside and Jacob followed. I forced out a laugh and Jacob mock-punched my shoulder. Bella looked at us and I saw relief clear on her beautiful face.

" Paul, Jacob you're okay!" she exclaimed and smiled a dazzling smile. My insides melted and I was speechless. Jacob walked over beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. As I fought to compose my face, Jacob smirked at me.

"Jacob," Sam warned. Jacob's smile disappeared. The tension in the room was unmistakable. Embry started whistling, most likely trying to ease the tension. What an idiot. He doesn't know what it feels like to have an imprint who is loved by another pack member and most likely does not love you back. Jeez what was I turning into? A freaking girl? My thoughts were interrupted by Bella's sweet voice.

"Umm Charlie is expecting me home. I'll see you later Jared, Sam Embry, Jacob and…. Paul." Her voice sounded hesitant as she said my name. There was a chorus of byes and she walked out the door. Jacob looked at me with an expression filled with hatred and pure pain and ran out the door. A heartbroken howl filled the air.

BPOV

I felt like I needed to get out of there. The room was thick with tension and Paul and Jacob were shooting deadly glares at each other. On top of that Jacob had his arm around me and seemed to enjoy the look of pain on Paul's face as he did so. As I got in my truck I saw Jacob run out of the house. Seconds later a long howl filled the air. It sounded miserable. I shoved the keys into the ignition and drove away as fast as I dared.

"Bella where have you been? You have been gone for hours!" Charlie demanded as I walked in the door.

" Sorry Charlie but I was caught up talking to Jake and I didn't notice the time." I mumbled. Charlie's face brightened at the mention of Jacob's face and he went to go watch football. As I started on Charlie's dinner I began to think about Paul. I had never noticed before but he was gorgeous. For a boy anyways. He had thick black hair cropped short, with an incredibly defined and tan face. With his dark brown eyes and that constantly mischievious look on his face he was every girls' dream. I had just started cutting the steak when I heard a light knock on the door.

" I got it Charlie," I hollered into the living room. I got a grunt in response. I opened the door and to my surprise there stood Paul.


	4. Vampire

" Paul? What are you doing here?" I asked the surprise evident in my voice.

" I just wanted to say sorry for what happened earlier. Jacob was just angry at me for something and so I…." He trailed off and looked at me closely. I blushed and looked away. He sighed.

"That's okay. I understand. Jacob does have a bit of a temper doesn't he?" I said with a laugh. Paul laughed with me.

"Yeah he does," he chuckled.

"Oh how rude of me. Come in, come in. Would you like to stay for dinner? Charlie and I are having steak and mashed potatoes." I invited.

"Oh I couldn't just barge in." Paul protested.

"Oh yes you can! I made way too much so there will be a whole lot of extras if you don't," I argued. He finally agreed.

"Charlie! Paul is going to stay for dinner K?" I yelled. I got another grunt as an answer.

PPOV

I was ecstatic when Bella invited me to dinner. I had argued but I had eventually given in, very happily I will add. Charlie didn't seem to care so I guess it was fine for me to stay. I followed Bella into the kitchen where she was preparing the steak. I sat on the counter and watched her as she cooked. She seemed really comfortable in the kitchen. The way she handled the food and the knife: it was all natural for her. After a while she called in Charlie for dinner and we all sat down at the table to eat. During the meal we made small talk but we were mostly silent as we ate. When we were done Bella took her and Charlie's plate into the kitchen and I followed with my own. She was by the sink washing the dishes so I grabbed a towel and started drying.

"You don't have to do that!" Bella told me as she scrubbed of a pan.

"I know. I want to," I replied with a smile. She grinned back and my heart skipped a beat. It was all I could do to not stare at her.

Once all the dishes were done it was time for me to go home. I reluctantly said goodbye to Bella.

"Bye Paul. I guess I will see you later," she answered looking sad. I smiled to myself, happy that she was as sad as I was to part. Bella leaned up and kissed my cheek. With one last goodbye she shut the door. I got in my car and sat there. I gently touched my cheek and grinned.

A sharp howl brought me back to reality.

"Oh crap what now?" I muttered to myself as I pulled my car up to the side of the road and got out. I phased and raced into the woods. I was met with a jumble of thoughts.

_What's going on?_

_ Why did you get us up at this time of night?_

_ I just went to sleep man!_

_ What are you people vampires? Do ya ever sleep?_

I tried to figure out which voice belonged to who.

_ I wonder what Paul was doing, _Jared said laughing.

_Probably Hanging out with Beeellla _ Embry chuckled making kissy noises in his head.

_Shut it guys._ I told them._ What's up Sam?_

_ I just got vampire scent. The redhead is back and I have no idea what she wants._ Sam replied.


	5. Don't Leave

There was a series of exclamations.

_The bloodsuckers are back?_

_ I thought they left?_

_The Cullen's left you blockhead._

_ Well what is the redhead doing back here? _

_ Who knows? _

_ Fresh blood is my bet._

_ Not on our watch right Sam?_

_ Come on guys calm down._ Sam ordered. The voices ceased._ We will find out why she has come back. Perhaps Bella would know. I mean she was involved with the vampires for quite some time._ I growled at that. _Phase back you guys and we will go talk with Bella okay?_ Sam said. We all phased and were soon headed to Bella's house. We had decided for me to talk to her without Charlie knowing so I climbed up the tree and tapped her window. She opened it and looked at me, surprised.

"Paul! What are you doing?" She whispered.

"The pack needs to talk to you!" I whispered back. "Do you need help getting down?" She nodded and so I grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto the tree. She slipped and grabbed me around the neck to steady herself. I grabbed her waist.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded again and blushed letting go of me. I lowered her to the ground and she walked to the edge of the forest where the pack was waiting. Embry snickered as I came near. I pointedly ignored him.

"Where's Jake?"Was Bella's first question. Sam didn't answer so she moved on.

"Paul said you wanted to talk to me? What about?" She asked Sam.

"Well umm, there is a redhead vampire that is in Forks and we were wondering if you knew anything about her." Sam replied. Bella paled. She started hyperventilating. I rushed over to her.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked worriedly. She shook her head.

"Victoria." She said faintly. Sam looked at her, confusion clear in his eyes.

"She wants me. E-edward killed her mate James last year and she wants to kill me to be fair. What are we going to do!" She exclaimed. I looked at Sam and he turned to Bella.

"Don't worry, we won't let her touch you. Now go back to bed and we will start hunting for her." Sam said soothingly. She nodded and I helped her back up the tree and she went in through the window. Once she was tucked in bed I turned to leave. But Bella grabbed my hand.

"Don't leave me Paul! I'm scared." She whispered.

"It's okay, I'll be right here Bells." I replied and she slowly lowered her hand and closed her eyes. "Good night Bells." I murmured.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long, it's just the end of the school year and the teachers are piling on the work! So please review! Are you Lovin it? Hatin it? Well also if you have any suggestions on what should happen with Victoria or Bella and Paul then I am open to them! Thanks guys! You are great readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

The next day I woke up alone. I looked around and jumped out of bed. I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. No one else was here. I sighed and sat down. A knock sounded at the door and I jumped. I cautiously opened the door. It was Jacob. I smiled at him.

"Hey Jake," I said to him. He looked sad about something.

"Hey Bells," he replied. I looked at him closely.

"What's wrong Jake? You look sad," I told him. He shrugged and stepped inside. I waited, knowing that he would eventually answer me.

"It's nothing that concerns you Bella. Just something going on between me and Paul." He finally said. I was instantly curious.

"Are you sure you don't wanna tell me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I had better go. Nice seeing you," he answered, and walked outside. He waved at me and got in his car. As he drove away I started to wonder what was going on between him and Paul. I remembered their fight from the other day. Did that have something to do with it? Oh well. He didn't want to tell me.

The phone ringing interrupted my thoughts. It was Paul.

"Hey Bella," he said when I picked up.

"Oh hey Paul. What's up?" I replied.

"Just making sure you were okay," he told me. I smiled. How sweet of him.

"I'm fine, thanks. Hey are you and Jacob okay?" I asked.

"Yeah it's fine Bella. Nothing you need to worry about. Just a little argument. We will be fine soon," he assured me.

"Okay thanks. Can I come down to the reservation today?" I asked him.

"'Course you can! You're always welcome down here," He answered. I smiled again and said bye. I hung up and went outside to my truck. I started it up and headed for the reservation. I immediately went to Emily's, knowing that was probably where they all were or where they were all going to be. She was working in the garden when I pulled up.

"Hey Bella! The boys will be here soon if that's who you were looking for," she smiled at me. I said thanks and bent down to help her. We worked for a while, chatting. The wolf pack came up after a bit. They were frowning. Sam looked pissed. Jake and Paul looked worried.

"What is it?" Emily asked them.

"She got away. Slipped right past us. She is probably headed here right now," he growled. I saw stars and I blacked out.


	7. Gone

PPOV

After Sam said that, Bella fainted. Everyone rushed towards her worriedly. Jacob pushed me aside to get to her.

"Bells are you okay?" Jacob asked frantically. Embry laughed nervously.

"Dude she isn't dying or anything. She just fainted." He said. Jacob glared at him. Just then Bella opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You passed out," I informed her. She blushed.

"So what do we do about the bloodsucker?" Quil asked.

"We wait," Sam replied. So Bella sat down on the couch next to me with Jacob on the other side. She sort of snuggled into me. Her skin was super cold, so I put my arm around her shoulders to warm her up. She sighed. I started to take my arm away.

"No it's okay. It feels nice." She smiled. Jacob looked away, the pain evident in his eyes. Sam stood by the window, watching and listening. Embry and Quil were on watch outside as wolves. They paced in front of the house warily. After a little while Bella fell asleep.

A couple of hours later, Sam stood up.

"She isn't coming tonight guys. Go on home. I will call if anything happens. Paul, can you take Bella on home?" He asked me. I nodded. I picked up Bella and carried her to my car. I drove to her house. Charlie let me in and I carried her to her room. I laid her in bed and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Bella," I whispered. I thought I saw her smile but it was probably just my imagination.

BPOV

Paul drove me home and carried me to bed. After he left me, I could hear him talking to Charlie. I touched my forehead where he had kissed it. Was I really falling for him? Before, I never would have imagined myself falling for someone like Paul, or really anybody after _he_ left me. But I guess it was true. With this thought in my head, I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the phone ringing. I jumped up and ran downstairs to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"Bella?" It was Paul. He sounded worried.

"What is it Paul" I asked him.

"Jake's disappeared. We caught his scent near the bloodsuckers. We think he is hunting her down by himself." He said. I gasped.

"I'll be right over." I said and hung up. I jumped into my car and drove as quickly as I could down to the reservation. Paul met me outside Emily's house. I stepped into his outstretched arms and started to cry. He stroked my hair comfortingly.

"Why would he do that? He's going to get himself killed! What an idiot!" I sobbed.

"Hey don't cry we'll find him." Paul tried to comfort me. But I knew that wasn't true. Jake was probably already dead if he really did go after Victoria. That made me cry harder. Paul sensed what I was thinking and held me tighter. He seemed to realize that there was no comforting me. We walked inside together and Emily handed me a couple tissues to dry my eyes with. Jared and Embry were already inside looking worried.

"Where's Sam?" I asked once I had calmed down.

"Him and Quil are out looking for him. They lost his trail by the river and they haven't had any luck finding it again." Emily replied quietly, worry creasing her brow. I sat down and put my head in my hands. We all waited for about two hours, making small talk, waiting for Sam to come back with Jacob. But when he did come back, Jake wasn't with them.

"No luck." Sam informed us sadly.

**Okay guys I need feedback. How's it looking so far? Do you like it? Anything I should add? Your opinions are appreciated! Suggestions are nice also! And thank you for all your support so far! I really hope you are enjoying my story! **


	8. Cullen's return

PPOV

I could tell that Bella was devastated by the fact that Jacob was missing. We all were. We all wondered why he would go off on his own to look for the bloodsucker. How could he be that stupid? Did he know what he was doing to all of us? I knew that he most likely wouldn't come back, but I kept hoping that by some miracle, he would.

We looked for Jacob for days. Each time we came back with absolutely nothing. Bella tried to help us but we eventually convinced her that she was safer with Emily. We were almost ready to give up on our search when we got a thought from Jacob.

_Guys, it's me. I know you are probably super mad at me but I have big big news. Please._ He said.

_Meet us at Emily's._ Sam replied. We all raced back, turning human. Bella stood up as we entered.

"He contacted us. He is coming here right now with important news." Sam told them. Bella laughed, relieved. Right then, Jacob walked in. Bella threw herself at him.

"You are such an idiot Jake! You about killed yourself! What is wrong with you?" She shouted at him. He grinned.

"Nice to see you too Bells. But I have big news, as I said before. Well I was out hunting Victoria as you have probably already guessed. But while I was out there, I came across a familiar scent. I followed it back to a house. And you will never guess what I found out." He paused. "The Cullen's are back." Bella turned pale. Then she flushed red with anger.

"If he is looking for me then I refuse to see him. I don't want anything to do with that bloodsucker!" she said angrily. I laughed to myself. She was starting to sound like us.

"Don't worry, we will keep him away from you." I told her. She look reassured. Then she frowned. "What about school though?" she asked.

"We have that all figured out," I said.

The next day was a Monday. I drove down to Bella's house to take her to school. She greeted me cheerfully.

"So are you confident about to today then?" I asked her with a smile.

"Well you said you had it taken care of so I'm not going to let him worry me." She replied. I laughed and kept driving. I pulled into the parking lot and got out. She stepped up beside me.

"What are you doing? You don't go to school here," Bella looked at me, confused.

"I do now," I replied. I could tell she was still confused, but then she started to smile. She gave me a hug and we walked inside, my arm around her.

"Hey Jessica," Bella said to an annoying looking girl. She gaped at me.

"Hey Bella. Who's the hottie?" she whispered.

"Oh this is Paul," she replied a little smug. Jessica gave me a little wave and walked off. I stepped into the office to get my schedule. Bella froze. I looked up at the desk and growled softly. There was a boy at the desk getting his things from the secretary.

"Good to have you back Mr. Cullen." said the secretary. The boy turned and looked at us with his golden eyes.

**Okay what do you think? And remember comments are your friends! So don't be shy guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

PPOV

Bella stiffened and the smile on Edward's face wavered slightly as he noted my arm around Bella. He stepped out, probably not wanting to start anything with all these people around. The secretary handed me my papers and I walked out of the office with Bella. She looked up at me.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." She whispered to me.

"Hey I'm right here. Don't worry." I whispered back.

I could feel the stares as I walked down the hallway. I could hear people saying things like "who's the new kid?" and "wow he is hot!" I grinned, pretty sure that I would like this school. A boyish blondie came up to Bella.

"Hey Bella," he said with a confident smile.

"Hey Mike." Bella replied, looking a little annoyed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me tonight." He asked her hopefully. I coughed loudly. He looked at me and jumped back, startled by my size.

"Or not." He stammered and ran away. Bella started cracking up.

"Thanks! That was so funny!"she mananged to say. I started to laugh too. Maybe I was having a little too much fun at this school..

Bella and I decided to walk back to her house. We were talking and laughing when Edward suddenly appeared in front of us. Bella jerked back and I stepped in front of her.

"Wolf. What are you doing here?" he sneered. I growled at him.

"Protecting Bella from you." I replied. He winced.

"Why would she need to be protected from me?" he asked.

"You hurt her badly once and I am not going to let you hurt her like that again. You won't get anywhere near her while I am here." I snarled.

"And how do you suppose to do that?" he inquired.

"Trust me, you will be sorry if you hurt her." I informed him.

"And what does she have to say about this?" he asked,

"Leave me alone Edward." Bella snapped. He got a sad look in his eyes and he slowly walked away.

"Paul, did you really mean what you said?" she questioned.

"Course I did Bells. You know I would never let anyone hurt you." I promised her. We were at her door now. I started to leave. She stopped me and looked me in the eye.

"Thank you. For everything." She told me sincerely.

"You're welcome." I answered and leaned towards her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head. Then the door opened suddenly. We stepped away from each other. Charlie looked at Bella.

"Come on in kiddo." He said, and she walked inside.

"Bye Paul," she looked back at me. Charlie turned to me.

"Treat my daughter good." Was all he said to me.

BPOV

I went up to my room and watched Paul walk away. I quietly cursed Charlie for interrupting us. I flopped down on my bed and thought about that day. Suddenly I felt a chill. I sat up and went to close the window. A movement caught my eye. I turned slowly.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked coldly.

"To talk to you." He replied.

"Okay fine. What?" I questioned.

"Please forgive me. What I did was wrong and I feel so bad. I know I won't find a girl like you again and I can't bear to think about that. Please." He pleaded. I shook my head.

"Look I want to forgive you but I can't. And, well, I'm in love with someone else." I told him, and as I said it I realized it was true. A look of sorrow came upon his face and he turned to me before going out the window.

"I won't stop trying Bella." His voice was a whisper in the wind.


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

I left Bella's house with a broken heart. I had expected to win her back easily but that was obviously not going to work. The wolf was getting in my way. I went hunting but I couldn't concentrate so I just went home. Emmett greeted me.

"So did your master plan work?" he asked grinning.

"No, not yet. A wolf got to her during our…absence," I replied. Emmett looked at me.

"Just get rid of the wolf. It can't be that hard," He told me.

"I can't do that without hurting Bella. And I don't want to hurt her again," I buried my face in my hands. Emmett clapped me on the back.

"Well good luck with the whole issue," he said, trying to be encouraging. I sat outside for a while after he left. As I was sitting there, a woman stepped out of the trees.

"Victoria," I snarled.

"Hello Edward," she sneered.

"What do you want," I growled at her.

"Well I was going to tell you how you could get Bella back, but if you don't want to know then that's fine with me," she answered and started to turn.

"Wait!" I cried. "I'm listening.

BPOV

I lay in bed for a while, trying to sleep. After a while, I heard a light tap on my window. And then another. I went to the window and opened it. Paul was right below it with a handful of little pebbles.

"Paul what are you doing?" I whispered.

"Couldn't sleep. Wanna come down here?" he whispered back. I closed the window and quietly ran downstairs. I opened the door silently and walked outside. Paul greeted me with a hug.

"Paul, Edward came to me last night," I told him when he let me go. His expression immediately darkened.

"That bastard. If he hurts you again I swear he won't live to see another day," he snarled. I smiled.

"You really care about me that much?" I asked him.

"Yes I do. And I will do anything to make you happy," he replied with no hesitation. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down. He stopped, clearly waiting for my permission. I closed the distance between us. His kiss was sweet and reassuring. In that moment I forgot about Edward and Victoria, and I concentrated on this moment and I held on to it with all I had.

**Hey so sorry it took so long you guys. I did not know what I wanted to do but I eventually figured it out. Thanks for all your comments and support! Any ideas? I would love to hear them! **


	11. Chapter 11

VPOV **(didn't see that coming did you?)**

The bronze haired one was easy to manipulate. He wasn't even suspicious. What does he think? That he could kill my mate and get off that easy? No. Getting the human from the wolf and back to Eddie boy was only the part of the plan to gain his trust. After that I would kill the girl slowly and painfully as he watches. And then I might just continue my fun and kill Edward. So first I must figure out how to dispose of this wolf. Ha animal drinkers. What fools!

PPOV

I walked away from Bella's house absolutely ecstatic. She had kissed me back! Man I sounded like a girl. Imprinting seriously takes away your man card. But I didn't care. My girl kissed me! I phased for patrol.

_Dude what are you so happy about_**- Embry**

_Ohhhh Paul got kissed!_**-Quil**

I didn't let them get to me.

_So when are oyu gonna tell her about the imprint?_**-Jared**

And there went my good mood. I ignored them and went on my patrol. When was I going to tell her about the imprint? Would she be happy about it or would she be mad that I didn't tell her earlier?I wish there was a way to find ou tbefore I actually told her.

BPOV

He kissed me! It was so much different than when Edward used to kiss me. Edward had been cold and hard. Paul was warm and gentle. I walked inside feeling light on my feet. Charlie was standing at the window. I gulped. Had he seen Paul and me? I hoped not. I did not want a lecture tonight. But when Charlie looked at me, he had a big grin on his face.

"So. Paul huh?" he asked. I nodded. "He's a good kid. And it's about time you got over Edward," Charlie winked at me. I smiled and walked upstairs. My dad approved of Paul! And he had seen us kissing. I threw myself onto my bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice the bed creak as someone sat down on it. A cold hand touched my cheek and I sat up quickly. It was Edward.

"What do you want now Edward?" I scowled at him.

"That wolf isn't right for you. We were meant to be together. You and me. Just come with me and we could be together just like we used to be. We were happy remember? We loved each other. I still love you. Please. Just come with me," he said pleadingly.

"Edward you ruined any chances of us when you left me to die in the woods. And Paul is perfect for me. I don't want to be with you okay? So leave it alone." I replied.

"Bella don't be ridiculous. You belong with me. You are mine and you always will be. The wolf can't love you like I can. At any moment he could explode and hurt you." He answered a little bit smug.

"I don't belong with you and I am not a possession! And Paul can love me more than you. He wouldn't leave me in the middle of the forest. And in case you don't remember, you're a vampire which means that you could snap and drink my blood at any time." I whisper yelled. His eyes turned dangerous. At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Bella? Your mom's on the phone," Charlie yelled through the door. Edward disappeared and I called dad in. I took the phone from him.

"Hey mom!" I answered.

"Bella honey! How are you? Did you and Jacob make up? Your father told me you two were having problems a while back. Your father also told me about a very interesting thing that happened on his front porch today..' my mom trailed off waiting for my explanations.

"I'm great. And yes Jake and I are friends again. And yeah I'm with somebody else now. His name's Paul and he's from the reservation. He's really sweet and I think I might be in love with him," I smiled to myself just thinking about it. I could practically hear my mom beaming.

"That's great honey! I know how hurt you were when Edward left you. It's nice to know that you have found someone else." My mom replied. We chatted for a little bit longer before I hung up. Edward appeared in front of me. I looked at him coolly. His eyes were stormy.

"In love with him huh? Well he will leave you. I guarantee it." He said

"No he won't." I answered.

"Have you heard of imprinting? Well it's when a wolf finds there soul mate. It's very powerful and can't be broken. So what will happen when Pual imprints? He will leave you." Edward said smugly. I stared at him frozen in shock. He jumped out the window and I collapsed on the bed and started to sob.


	12. Heartbreak

**Yeah I know I'm a slow updater. The truth is I'm forgetful. Very much so. So I need you guys to send lots of reviews because not only do they let me know what I need to change or whatever, but they also remind me to write the next chapter! So reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you much for reading!**

PPOV

_So watcha gonna do when you're done with your patrols?-__**Quil**_

_I dunno-__**Paul**_

_I bet you're gonna go see Bellaa-__**Quil**_

_Shut up Quil-__**Paul**_

_Well are you?-__**Quil**_

_That's none of your business Quil. Butt out.-__**Paul**_

_That would be a yes. Dude you're whipped-__**Quil**_

_You don't know what it's like to have an imprint okay? I have to be near her. When I'm not I feel….empty.-__**Paul**_

_Wow man. I never knew you could be so deep-__**Quil**_

Before I could kill Quil for teasing me about my imprint I felt a searing pain rip through me.

I phased involuntarily and doubled over, gasping. Quil raced over to me and phased, kneeling beside me.

"Get…Sam…." I wheezed in between pants. He nodded and disappeared into the trees. Once he left I realized that the pain was coming from my chest. If I concentrated I could feel a deep sadness and it was agony. My mind instantly went to Bella. Was she alright? Who the hell was making her so sad? If I found them I would rip of their head.

By the rime Quil returned with Sam, the pain had faded and all I could feel was her sorrow. Sam sat down beside me where I was curled up in a ball on the ground.

"What is it Paul?" he asked worriedly. I took a breath and spoke.

"Sam its Bella. I don't know what happened but I can feel her emotions and she's in pain. What do we do Sam? You have to help me," I begged him, my voice shaking. Quil looked at me in surprise. I never begged. Ever.

"Come on Quil, Paul. If she is in as much pain as you describe, then we have to go to her. Being her imprint, you can help her Paul," Sam told me pulling me to my feet. I nodded and took off running to her house. As I came out of the forest by her house I could hear her up in her room sobbing. Another wave of pain hit me and I breathed in sharply before walking up to her window. I looked and Sam was right behind me followed by Quil. I readied myself and jumped through her window, gracefully and silently.

The first thing I noticed was that Bella was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands, deep gut wrenching sobs shaking her body violently. The second thing I noticed was a sickly sweet smell that made my vision red and caused a growl to erupt from my throat. Bella jerked her head up with a gasp. As soon as she saw me she dissolved into another round of sobs. I went to sit beside her and went to put my arm around her. Bella scooted away from me and my heart jerked in my chest. I sat back on the other side of her bed to give her space.

"What's the matter babe?" I asked gently. She shook and laid her head back in her hands. I sighed. She finally lifted her head and met my eyes. Her cheeks were streaked with black and her eyes were all red.

"What's the matter babe?" I asked gently.

"What happens when you imprint Paul?" she asked softly, startling me.

"What?" I asked her, not sure if I heard her right. She glared at me.

"What were you going to do if you imprinted? Were you planning to just ditch me like Edward did and break my heart? Because I don't think I could survive that again. OS why lead me on like this? Why play me?" she asked me with growing anger. I stared at her dumbfounded.

"Bella I-"I tried to say but she cut me off.

"I don't wanna hear your excuses. Just go away," she said. I shook my head.

"Bella just listen to me. I need to te-"she cut me off again.

"Leave me alone Paul! Just go away!"She whisper yelled at me. I hung my head and, because had to make her happy, I left her room.

BPOV

After Edward left me, my sobs got worse. The pain I felt was unbelievable. Some part of me understood and scolded me for getting involved with him. But another part of me, the selfish part of me, internally screamed at him and wondered why does this stuff always happen to me? I was confused and hurt all at the same time. I didn't know what to do, so I sat down on my bed and stayed there, waiting until all my tears dried up.

I cried for Edward and how he left me in the woods to fend for myself back in September. I cried for Alice, my supposed best friend who left without a fight and who never even tried to contact me. I cried for Carlisle and Esme who were so much like the parents I always wanted. I cried for Emmett and his silliness and even Rosalie and Jasper. But mostly I cried for Paul. How he broke my heart, maybe unintentionally, maybe not. Who pretended to care about me and led me on. And I cursed myself for believing that a man like him might actually love me. I was so stupid.

I don't know how long I sat there and cried when I suddenly heard a low growl. I snapped my head up and saw Paul standing there staring at me. The sight of him brought on another round of sobs. He came over to put his arm around me and I scooted away. I could tell he was hurt by my reaction, but he went and sat on the other end of the bed.

"What's the matter babe?"He asked me gently. I trembled and laid my head back in my arms. I heard him sigh and I lifted my head back up. I saw him take in my appearance and the look on his face was murderous.

"What happens when you imprint Paul?" I asked softly. He looked confused.

"What?"He asked me as if he weren't sure that he had heard me right.

"What were you going to do if you imprinted? Were you planning to just ditch me like Edward did and break my heart? Because I don't think I could survive that again. OS why lead me on like this? Why play me?" I asked him with growing anger. He stared at me, a surprised look on his perfect face.

"Bella I-"he tried to say but I cut him off.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Just go away," I said. He shook his head.

"Bella just listen to me. I need to te-"I interrupted him again before he could finish.

"Leave me alone Paul! Just go away!"I whisper yelled at him so I wouldn't wake up Charlie. He hung his head and, left my room. As he jumped out the window, sobs racked my body once more and I buried myself under the covers, miserable.

**So feedback. I need 5 to 10 reviews before I upload the next chapter. So click that mouse! And also while you are reviewing, should Paul tell Bella about the imprint? Should Jake? Or any other pack member? Should she figure it out on her own? And do you want it in the next chapter or later on? And if you have a specific vision in mind, are there any ways you guys want them to make up? Thank you guys(and girls!) for being such great readers! I should be able to update a lot more now that school is out! So I might actually finish this! And also check out my other story which I think is my better story, Bella's Song and review for that too! That would be much appreciated! Thanks guys!**


	13. I love you

**Wow guys! I got a whole lot of reviews on that last chapter and so I have been inspired to do the next one right away! See what happens when I get lots of reviews? I'm shooting for one hundred so keep the reviews coming! I've also taken your opinions into account on the whole imprint thing and this is what I came up with! I hope you guys are happy with it.**

BPOV

It's been a whole week since I told Paul to leave me alone and I am absolutely miserable. This is even worse than when Edward left me. I felt as if I had a ginormous hole in my chest that could only be filled by one person. Paul. The pain I felt every day was excruciating.

My condition had gotten so bad that Charlie was getting ready to hospitalize me. I refused to even go to school anymore. I wouldn't be able to do it. The only thing I could think about is Paul.

"Bella honey? Are you sure you don't want to go see a doctor? This is unnatural," I heard Charlie call through my bedroom door. I answered him the way I had been for the last couple of days.

"I'm fine. Really," I said almost robotically. I could almost hear Charlie thinking on the other side of the door.

"Well what about a therapist? Or a shrink or something? I mean you have to get over this boy. You knew him for what, a month? Even that? And you dated him for a couple of weeks," Charlie said through the door. That lit a spark inside of me and some life flooded back into me.

"You don't know what it's like Dad! You say you loved mom and I believe you. But she didn't break your heart this bad and you didn't really love her. If you had you would still be together! I loved Paul! I loved him," I yelled at him. I heard Charlie sigh and walk away from my room. I sank down onto my bed and stared at the ceiling trying not to cry.

EPOV

Well I had managed to break up that mutt and my sweet Bella. Now just to get her to love me again. Which should be easy considering she is nursing a broken heart. Victoria would be devastated that her plan had been foiled, but oh well. She can still kill the mutt for all I care.

"How did it go with Bella?" Alice asked hopping into my room. I grinned and looked at her.

"Marvelously. I broke up her and the dog and now she will come crawling back to me," I replied. Alice giggled and left the room. A couple seconds later Jasper and Emmett were in my room. I turned to face them.

"What the hell Edward?" Jasper yelled at me. I looked at him innocently.

"Don't you pretend you don't know what we're talking about!" Emmett said menacingly. I rolled my eyes.

"It had to be done. That dog doesn't deserve her and she belongs with me," I replied. Emmett looked furious.

"You broke her heart! She was in love with Paul and he loved her! And he may not have ever imprinted! You may have just ruined my little sister's happiness," he growled.

"But you don't get it Emmett! Paul already imprinted!" I yelled back at him.

"Wait, then why was he with Bella?" Jasper asked. Then it hit him. "Why would you do that? Did you know that them being away from each other could kill both of them? You may have just sentenced Bella to death!"

"But if I didn't break them up and Paul had told Bella, then she never would have gone back to me! Bella is mine and we belong together. It isn't right that she's with some mutt!" I screamed.

"You are a selfish man Edward," Emmett sneered and they both ran out of my room. I sat down and picked up my phone. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" answered a high voice.

"Victoria? It's Edward. The plan is still on," I smiled coldly.

JPOV

Paul was a complete and utter wreck. He wouldn't eat, he couldn't sleep and all he ever thought about was Bella. I swear he was slowly killing himself. Bella needed it know the truth before that happened. The pack agreed. We would not stand by and watch Paul do this to himself.

_Someone needs to tell her.__**-Sam**_

_Yeah someone who wouldn't lie to her.-__**Embry**_

_Jacob could do it__**-Quil**_

_I don't think she trusts me.__**-Jacob**_

_Why not?__**-Jared**_

_Well remember I didn't tell her about this either.__**-Jacob**_

_Well none of us did.__**-Sam**_

_Yeah but I'm her best friend.__**-Jacob**_

_Right-__**Sam**_

_Well what about Quil?__**-Jacob**_

_No he teases her too much-__**Sam**_

_Yeah I do…__**-Quil**_

_Embry?__**-Jared**_

_Maybe… __**-Sam**_

_Oh I know! Seth!__**-Embry**_

_Perfect. He always tells the truth!__**-Jared**_

_But what if it doesn't work?__**-Jacob**_

_It has too.-__**Sam**_

It was decided. We would have Seth go to Bella's house and tell her about the imprint. The hope was that she would believe him and get back with Paul. None of us wanted to think about what would happen if she didn't.

We sat down with Seth after we all phased back and told him our plan and asked him if he was willing to do it. He agreed. He hated seeing Paul like this as much as the rest of us. Jeez, if Paul was this bad I wonder what Bella was like.

Seth was going to go to Bella's house tonight. The sooner the better. We needed to get Bella with Paul before the leech tried to get Bella back. Because since her heart was broken, she might fall for his tricks and none of us wanted that to happen. Paul didn't know what we were doing. If he did he would have wanted to come with us but Bella doesn't trust him and she wouldn't have listened to us.

As the sun was setting, Seth jumped into my Rabbit and started the drive down to Forks. We all were waiting with walkie talkies. Seth was going to play the conversation through the walkie talkie so we all knew what was going on and how she was taking it. Twenty minutes later, the walkie talkie crackled.

"I just pulled up to Bella's house. All the lights are off including her bedroom light. Should I jump through the window and wake her up?" Seth asked us. Sam pressed the talk button.

"Is her window open?" he replied.

"Yupp," Seth told us.

"Then yes. Go wake her up," Sam answered.

"Roger that," we all waited anxiously. I heard a tree rustling and a soft thump. Then a slight gasp that came from Bella.

"Seth? What are you doing here?" she asked him.

BPOV

I was tossing and turning, trying to go to sleep when I heard a soft thump. I gasped in surprise and sat up. It was Seth.

"Seth? What are you doing here?" I asked him. He sighed and sat down on my bed.

"I need to talk to you about something," He said quietly. I nodded.

"Okay what is it," I asked.

"Just promise you will hear me out and not freak," he told me.

"Okay I promise," I replied a little confused.

"Well here goes." He took a deep breath. "Paul has been really bad and he won't eat or sleep and he misses you a lot. He really wants to be with you. I know what you want to say right now. What happens when Paul imprints. Well actually he already imprinted like a month ago. On you. And it is giving him physical pain to be away from you. That's it," he said in a rush. I stared at him.

"Listen. I appreciate you trying to make me feel better but I'm sorry. I just can't believe you. Tell Paul it's too late. We can't be together. And please don't have him send anyone else. I can't deal with this." I told Seth.

Suddenly a new figure landed in my room. I jumped up and glared at Seth.

"Who now?" I complained. Seth looked as surprised as she did though. The figure stood up straight and squinted at Seth.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. I knew that voice. Paul.

"Oh umm... I was trying to tell Bella the truth actually," Seth answered.

"Can you leave please?" Paul asked him. Seth jumped out of my window. I sat back on my bed.

"What do you want?" I asked my voice cracking. Paul looked pained.

"Please. I imprinted on you Bella. I wanted you to fall in love with me though. I didn't want you to feel like you had no choice. Please Bella," Paul begged. Tears welled up in my eyes. I shook my head. I just couldn't believe it.

"Bella, I love you. I can't live without you. I need you. I love you," he said softly and turned to leave. With those words I suddenly knew that he was telling the truth. The tears spilled over and I grabbed his arm before he could leave. I turned him around and threw my arms around his neck.

"I love you too Paul," I cried and he pulled me to him. We sat there for what might have been hours, just holding each other tightly, not wanting to let go. When I finally fell asleep, I fell asleep in his arms with my head on his chest.

**Well this chapter was changed quite a bit while I was writing. Someone suggested Seth tell her so I put that in, but the majority was that Paul needed to tell her that the loved her and all that so I just had to put that in. I hope you guys like this chapter! REVIEW!**


	14. Still our sister

**Hey I got some amazing reviews for my last chapter and I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! Y'all are great!**

I was woken up by a large rumbling noise. I tried to sit up, but was trapped by a large arm. I realized that the noise had been Paul. I was confused, but as I sat there the events from the night before came to me. Edward showing up and then Seth, and Paul. I was Paul's imprint. He loved me. _Paul loved me!_ I felt light and happy. I didn't know if it was a side effect from the imprint, or just me.

I felt Paul stirring behind me and I turned towards him. He opened his eyes and smiled a dazzling smile. I returned it.

"I was afraid that last night was a dream," he whispered. I shook my head. "Thank God!" he buried his face into my hair and held me closer. I sighed and reluctantly pulled away.

"Paul, we have to get up," I told him. He grunted.

"Why?" I laughed and stood up.

"Because we have school. And I have to introduce you to my friends as my boyfriend," I told him. He lit up immediately. I kicked him out of my room and went to get dressed. I put on a pair of skinny jeans, a red tank top with a black cover-up and my black converse. I threw my hair into a ponytail, grabbed my hoodie and headed downstairs. Paul was sitting in the kitchen completely dressed.

"Extra clothes out back from patrols," he said, seeing my confused look. I nodded and grabbed a piece of toast off his full plate. After I was done eating, we took his car down to school. He opened the door for me and took my hand. I knew that people were going to be talking about me and Paul for the rest of the day. Maybe the rest of the week too.

We went through all our classes without any trouble. But while we were walking hand in hand to lunch I could hear people talking about us. Jessica and Lauren walked by and gave me death glares. I smiled sweetly at them and turned to Paul.

"You know they will be talking about this for the next month right?" I whispered to him. He grinned mischievously.

"Well why not give them something to talk about?" he asked. I was about to ask him what he meant, when he put his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. His lips captured mine in a passionate kiss. Once I recovered from my shock I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. His tongue brushed my lower lip and I opened my mouth. I heard a little cough coming from behind me. I quickly stepped away from Paul, blushing scarlet. It was Angela.

"So. I take it you two are together now?" she asked, looking amused. I nodded and my blush deepened even more. Paul chuckled and led me to my usual table. Mike was glaring at Paul, Jessica and Lauren were glaring at me and Eric and Ben were grinning like idiots. I ignored them and started to eat. I realized the table was silent. I looked up and found everyone staring at me now.

"What?" I asked swallowing my food. They all looked at each other and Mike spoke up.

"So are you two, together now?" he asked. I grinned.

"Yupp," I answered. Mike literally deflated. I was laughing with Angela when Paul stiffened. I looked at him questioningly.

"Bloodsuckers," he said under his breath so that only I could hear. I turned around and looked at the Cullen's old table. Sure enough they were all there staring at us. I put a hand on Paul's arm and stood up.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I will be right back," I told him. He nodded and turned back to his food. Once I was out of the cafeteria I leaned up against the wall. Seeing the rest of the Cullen's was awful. They had all abandoned me, not just Edward. Alice had been my best friend and Esme and Carlisle had been my second parents. I was in deep thought when I felt a cold touch on my arm. I looked up sharply and saw Alice standing there. She threw her arms around me.

"Oh Bella I missed you!"she cried. I pried her arms off me.

"Not enough to come back though," I answered. She hung her head. Edward walked up beside her.

"Bella, how come you were...kissing...that _dog_?" Edward asked me, disgusted. I glared at him.

"He has a name you know. And he is my boyfriend so I think I should be allowed to kiss him," I replied smugly.

"Bella love don't you remember our talk last night?" he said a little desperately. I rolled my eyes.

"Well as you probably already know, I'm Paul's imprint." I answered. Edward hissed. I backed away from him.

"No! You are mine and mine only!" he snarled. Suddenly Emmett and Jasper were next to Edward, holding him back away from me.

"Bella is not yours Edward. She is through with you so leave her alone," Emmett growled. Edward scowled at him and disappeared. I turned to Em and Jazz.

"Thanks for doing that you guys. I owe you one," I gave them a hug.

"Hey anytime. You're still our sister Bells," Jasper told me. I felt myself tearing up.

"Your boyfriend is coming to find you so we should probably get going. See ya around Bells," Emmett said giving me one last hug.

"Bye," I whispered back.

**So sorry about this short chapter. I had a limited amount of time to write this and I also had to update for Bella's Song. The next chapter will be in Paul's POV if you want. So review and tell me what you want!**


	15. Chapter 15

PPOV

I woke up the next morning and found myself in Bella's room. I turned to her and smiled. She returned it.

"I thought last night was a dream," I whispered to her and she shook her head.

"Thank god!" I buried my face in her hair and held her close. After a little bit, she pulled away with a small sigh.

"Paul we have to get up," she told me. I grunted.

"Why?" I moaned and she laughed at me.

"Because we have school and I have to introduce you to my friends as my boyfriend," she said and I perked up immediately and grinned. She kicked me out of her room and I ran into the woods and grabbed my extra clothes from a hollow in a tree. Then I raided her fridge and pulled out a bunch of stuff to fill my plate. Bella came down a few minutes later and looked at me, confused.

"Extra clothes out back from patrols," I explained. She nodded and took a piece of toast form my plate.

We took my car to school. I helped her out and took her hand. The classes were super boring and I didn't really pay attention. I was starving by the time lunch came around I was starved. I took Bella's hand and we started walking towards the cafeteria. Suddenly Bella looked up at me.

"You know people will be talking about this for the next month right?" She whispered to me. I grinned.

"Well why don't we give them something to talk about," I said. She looked confused until I put my arms around her waist and pulled her lips to mine. Our kiss was interrupted by a loud cough. Bella blushed a deep red.

"So. I take it you two are together now?" asked Bella's friend Angela. Bella nodded and blushed deeper. I chuckled and led her to her usual table. I pretended no to notice all the hostility aimed at me and Bella. I started to eat. The silence at the table was broken by Bella. She ahd just notice that everyone was staring at her.

"What?"She asked. The blond kid spoke up.

"So are you together now?" he asked. Bella grinned.

"Yupp," she answered. You could literally see the guy deflate. Pretty hilarious if you aske me. Bella and Angela started to laugh and I just smiled and continued to eat. I was suddenly hit by a sickeningly sweet smell. I stiffened. Bella looked up at me.

"Bloodsuckers," I told her under my breath. She looked back and visibly paled. She put her hand on my arm and stood up.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," she told me. I turned back to my food. I knew that she was lying. I could tell that seeing the rest of the Cullen's was pretty bad. I excused myself and went after her to see if I could comfort her at all. I found her just outside the cafeteria with the pixie like bloodsucker wrapped around her.

"Oh Bella I missed you!"She exclaimed. Bella's face hardened and she pried her arms away.

"Not enough to come back," she replied. The pixie looked ashamed. Edward came up beside her and glared at Bella.

"Bella why were you…..kissing…..that _dog_?" he asked disgusted. I held in a snarl.

"He has a name oyu know. And he is my boyfriend so I think I should be allowed to kiss him," she replied a little smugly. My heart swelled with love and pride.

"Bella love don't you remember our talk last night?" he asked a little desperately. I saw Bella roll her eyes and muffled my laugh. He sounded like a pathetic child.

"Well as you probably already know, I'm Paul's imprint," she answered. Edward hissed. She backed away.

"No! You are mine and mine only!"he yelled. This time I couldn't hold in my low growl. Suddenly the big one and the scarred one were by his side, restraining him.

"Bella is not yours Edward. She is through with you so leave her alone," the big one growled. Edward scowled and disappeared. Bella thanked and hugged the two other vampires and I felt a surge of respect for them. They had protected my Bella. I decided that it was probably time to show myself, so I started to walk towards them. I went to Bella and wrapped my arms around her.

"You okay Bells?" I murmured. She nodded.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded again then shook her head. I saw the tears that threatened to fall and rushed her to my car. I pulled her onto my lap and she buried her head in my chest and cried. I stroked her hair and waited for her to calm down.

Fifteen minutes later her sobs quieted and then stopped.

"We're gonna be late for class," she told me. I took in her tearstained cheeks and puffy red eyes.

"No. I'm taking you home. Bella I heard what happened with the bloodsuckers. You thought of them as your family and they ditched you. It's gotta be awful to see them again after that," I told her. She looked about to argue but I gave her a look and started the car. She gave up and sat back in her seat.

**So sorry about the shortness! I've been super busy and I didn't have a lot of time to do this. I'm gonna be gone for the weekend so I won't be able to update for a couple of days. So just bear with me! Also I wanted to do either a Bella/Jasper story or a Bella/Emmet story. SO just review and tell em which one you would like to read and whichever pairing has the most votes I will do! Thank you so much I love you all!**


End file.
